


【TONG】Always（二十五）和谐片段

by kudolan



Category: Taynew
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:23:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21746713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kudolan/pseuds/kudolan
Relationships: New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun/Tay Tawan Vihokratana
Kudos: 11





	【TONG】Always（二十五）和谐片段

“阿阳！”郑明心按住林阳的头，“你真的想做？”

“想啊，你不想吗？”林阳可怜兮兮的看着他。

“想。”郑明心转过头看着他，舔了舔嘴唇，“你门锁好了吧？”

“锁是锁好了，可是就怕……”

“没事的，噗噗现在应该熟睡了，”郑明心用腿勾了勾林阳的腿，“嗯？”

“阿心你是在勾引我吗？”林阳用手按住郑明心的腿。

“你说呢？”郑明心的手环上林阳的腰，用胯顶了顶他，“来吗？”

“我不管了，阿心，今天就算噗噗把门敲烂了我也不会放过你。”

说完林阳沿着郑明心的腿向上抚摸，最终停留在郑明心圆润的屁股上，狠狠捏了一把。

在郑明心刚想抱怨林阳的手上动作的时候，林阳已经率先一步堵上了他的唇，在手部加大揉捏的力度的同时，嘴也不停地啃噬着郑明心的唇，把他所有的喘息都封印在口中。

郑明心一边回应着林阳的亲吻，一边动手脱下林阳的睡衣，并将他的裤子连同内裤扯到膝盖的位置，然后用脚勾住边缘，甩了出去。林阳也不在只盯着郑明心的屁股攻击，而是同步解开他的睡衣，沿着脖颈吻了下去，这一次遇到颈口的腺体的时候，他吸取之前的教训，没有做其他动作，而是直接咬了下去。

“呜——”

郑明心发出了低声的哀嚎，不自觉地仰起脖颈，双手在林阳的背部不停的摩挲着，寻求一个发泄的支点。

林阳略微撑起身体，与其对视后，向下移动过去，停留在郑明心已经凸起的下半身上。

林阳刚将内裤和睡裤退去，郑明心的下体就弹了出来。

“阿心，这么快就硬了啊，你真的是Omega吗？”

“白痴吗？我孩子都为你生了，你还问我这个问题。呜……”

郑明心刚想斥责林阳几句，就因为下半身被温暖的口腔包围而叫了出来。

“阿阳……你……呜……”郑明心带着哭腔，“这……这应该是我来。”

林阳没有接郑明心的话，因为他的嘴因为在不停的吞噬着美食而无暇顾及郑明心的话语。

感觉到湿漉漉的，林阳一边继续舔着，一边伸出手指，向下探了过去。

黏黏的手感让林阳已经明白自己是那个受邀请的人，于是顺着湿滑的纹路，将手指挤了进去。

“呜……”郑明心的呜咽声让林阳更加兴奋了，他口中的速度和手指的速度逐渐加快起来。

“我……我快不行了，阿阳，不要……不要这样搞我。”

林阳没有理会他，而是变本加厉地动作着。

“呃呃呃……”

随着郑明心的喘息，林阳口中弥漫出腥腥的味道，同时自己的手指在通道中被内壁狠狠夹住。

他满意的抬起头并抽出自己的手指，再次爬了上去，与还在喘气的郑明心接吻。

“舒服吗阿心？”林阳舔着郑明心的唇问到，“还能继续吗？”

平复着呼吸，郑明心环山林阳的脖子，嘟着嘴抱怨着，“为什么用嘴和手啊，我不喜欢。”

“不喜欢还射了出来？”

“你这样搞我，我喜不喜欢也会射出来嘛。”

“可是我还没射哎，阿心，”林阳指了指自己的下体，“我这边很难过的，所以你还行吗？”

“你活该，”郑明心话虽这么说着，却翻身坐了起来，一手握住林阳的分身，套弄了起来，“你想进来吗？可是我刚刚射过了。”

“可是你下面不是还湿湿的嘛，”林阳伸手摸过去，“乖，让我进去。”

郑明心悲催的发现，不管是生噗噗以前，还是现在，他一个Omega只能听从Alpha的命令。因为他已经下意识的，将林阳的分身对准了自己的洞口，慢慢塞了进去。

“阿心……”当自己分身慢慢进入郑明心身体后，林阳扶住了郑明心的腰，把他按在自己身上。

异物的进入让郑明心再次有了感觉，巧克力味的香气钻入他的鼻间，让他有些恍惚，林阳按在他腰上的手限制了他上下的动作，于是他只好扭动自己的身体，想要的更多。

看着这样的郑明心，林阳的眼眸深了几分，他不仅放开按住郑明心的手，更是配合郑明心的动作不停的顶上顶下，撞击着对方。

“呃……”郑明心咬着唇，整个人低着头，双手撑在林阳胸前，不停地起伏着。

“阿心，不要咬着嘴巴，”林阳拨开郑明心的头发，抬起他的头，“我会心疼。”

“啊……”郑明心听话的张开嘴，支支吾吾的声音也变得干脆了起来。

在继续冲撞了几个回合后，林阳实在忍不住的再次扶起郑明心的腰，将他稳住后，牵起他得到手，一个使劲将他推到在床上。

“让我来。”林阳将郑明心的双手按在床上，俯身与他一边对视一边狠狠地穿插着。

郑明心的双腿不自觉的换上了林阳的腰，他看着林阳在他眼前大汗淋漓的样子，内心一浪浪的波动如同身下撞击的频率敲打着他，让他不自觉地跟着节奏哼了出来。

林阳还在不停地进攻着，探寻着郑明心的敏感点，终于他找到了能让郑明心的闷哼出现变化的地方。

“就是这里是吗？阿心，嗯？”林阳狠狠的撞击的那个点，逼迫郑明心叫出声来。

“啊……啊……啊啊啊啊啊……”郑明心的喘息代替了他的回答。

林阳感觉到生殖腔的开口逐渐打开，他犹豫了一下，没有挤进去，而是再次在外围冲撞了几次后，达到了极限，射了出来。

释放后的林阳赶紧抽出自己的分身，并用手把精液抠了出来。


End file.
